Espera
by Mireya Humbolt
Summary: Esperar es una virtud, que pocos tienen, Yuki la pondra en practica si quiere volver a verle.


**Descargo de Responsabilidad:** Gravitation no es mio (desgraciadamente) pero este fanfiction si.

**Resumen: **Esperar es una virtud que pocos tienen, Yuki tendra que superar esa prueba.

**Espera..... **

**Autor: Mireya Humbolt**

**19.00 hrs…**

El mantenía una copa de vino en su mano mientras sus dorados ojos, cansados se cerraban lentamente, la copa cayo en la alfombra al mismo tiempo que el sueño se abría paso en su mente, llenándolo de aquellos dulces y dolorosos recuerdos.

**Flash Back **

El frío de la niebla era excitante mientras sus manos reconocían su cuerpo, sus ojos dorados adquirieron un tono brillante al sentir como la suave piel de su amante recorrían su cuello, el cabello rosa no dejaba ver por completo su rostro.

Podía sentir la respiración entrecortada, mientras lentamente su cuerpo quedaba rendido ante su presencia, sentía como delineaba cada línea sobre la tela mientras mordía su cuello suavemente.

La luna parecía su cómplice al momento en que por fin pudo sentir como el tocaba su piel, de sus labios dejo escapar un gemido de placer, mientras sus manos buscaban afanosas quitarle esa camisa que no le permitía sentir la piel, esa piel suave... tan fría... tan pálida... y tan sensual que desde hace ya varias noches la atormentaba, convirtiéndose en una tentación imposible... hasta hoy.

Conocía cada riesgo de sus actos... cada castigo por tan solo pensar en tocar su pelo, o aceptar un beso... pero no le había importado!... cuando sintió su cercanía y se perdió en ese fondo violeta de sus ojos, lo supo... no podía escapar.

Cada caricia la acepto como si fuera la primera vez... no quería recordar lo anterior, jamás fue igual, siempre había buscado lo especial y siempre fue algo efímero lo que consiguió, pero hoy era diferente no había un compromiso, no era una obligación, era una emoción diferente que la había llevado a sucumbir a una sola mirada.

Su sola cercanía le alteraba desde que lo vio, pero no podía permitirse flaquear, así que lo había insultado, y a la vez provocado... pero el pelirosa tampoco parecía rendirse, pues jugaba con las mismas cartas, no quería ceder.

Cuando había sentido que tenia que huir ya era muy tarde, sus brazos en cadenas se habían convertido, y su cuerpo reaccionado con pasión desenfrenada... entregándose sin pensar siquiera en lo que pasaría desde ese momento.

Pudo sentir como sus cuerpos se reconocían mientras el repetía su nombre, no podía negarlo el tenia ese poder para hacerle sentir vivo... le hacia sentir tan diferente... parecía ser el único capaz de descubrir lo que tanto trabajo le había costado ocultar... que también poseía un alma que sufría... pero jamás lo diría.

El dolor que vio en las facciones del pelirosa las borro con sus labios, mientras atesoraba en su mente y cuerpo la maravillosa experiencia de convertirse en uno, mientras escuchaba la suave voz de su amante repitiendo cuanto lo amaba, sonrío levemente sabiendo que sus sentimientos eran correspondidos.

Quiso gritar de alegría, mas se mantuvo en silencio, lo abrazo fundiéndose en uno solo, al momento en que su amante gritaba un juramento de amor eterno... que él atesoraría en el corazón.

Mientras sus cuerpos seguían fundidos, escucho como pronunciaba su nombré con devoción, mientras dejaba escapar sus lagrimas de felicidad, sin duda se sentía amo del mundo entero y con la fuerza para desafiar a todos, sabia que nada lo separaría de su pelirosa.

**Fin del Flash Back**

**19.35 hrs....**

El lugar era frío,... un sudor frío recorría su cuerpo, su respiración era agitada mientras se abrazaba así mismo y se negaba a llorar al ver que una vez mas todo había sido un sueño.

Quiso gritar de ira contenida, mientras se abrazaba así mismo buscando sentirlo, estar convencido que no había sido un sueño que en cualquier momento sentiría sus brazos y podría volver a dormir, mas el frío que entraba por la ventana del balcón le recordó que no era así, que no estaba mas con el.

Cerró los ojos y guardo su dolor, su amargura y desilusión ante lo que era una promesa rota.

**20.15 hrs....**

El agua caía lentamente sobre su piel, si era fría o caliente no le importaba solo quería que todas las huellas de esas malditas caricias desaparecieran de su cuerpo y de su mente, no quería recordar cada uno de los instantes vividos al lado de su amado... mas lo sabia era inútil.

Levanto su vista hacia el flujo de agua que caía, mientras recordaba el color de sus ojos, ese brillo tan particular que aparecía cada vez que se encontraban, cada vez que al estar juntos lo envolvían y llamaban.

Su puño quedo grabado en la pared mientras un hilo de sangre corría, Su mirada se lleno de odio, mas ya era tarde y pronto habría que cumplir con su juramento, cerró la llave del agua dejando que las últimas gotas cayeran sobre su cuerpo para salir del lugar.

**21.00 hrs...**

Sus dorados ojos mantenían un brillo sobrenatural que dejaba ver su verdadera condición, el tono carmín de sus labios les daba un tono sensual, el cuello delgado y fino siempre erguido era un toque distinguido y elegante, su camisa ligera en un color negro, dejaba ver su talle, el pantalón era de un corte liso dándole forma a sus caderas y piernas, los zapatos negros solo tenían medio centímetro de tacón, el saco le daba un toque mas de distinción mientras sujetaba el dije en su cuello, un regalo de su amado.

Camino hacia la orilla del balcón y abrió la ventana mientras el aire se agolpo en su cuerpo dándole la bienvenida, levanto sus manos al aire y su mirada se perdió en la luz de la luna y las estrellas.

**21.05 hrs....**

Escucho la alarma del reloj mientras se giraba, deslizo su mano apagándolo, sus pasos la encaminaron hacia fuera de la alcoba, al ser cerrada la puerta, la habitación quedo sumergida en una oscuridad tan profunda y agonizante como de el alma de quien vivía en ese lugar.

Sus pasos se escucharon mientras bajaba las escaleras y las luces de las lámparas se iban prendiendo conforme avanzaba dejando solo una estela a su paso, casi como un fantasma que en cualquier momento desaparecía pronunciando un grito de lamentos.

**21.15 hrs ....**

Su mano derecha se movió tocando su frente, su mirada se poso en el cuadro de la sala donde podía verse a ambos juntos y abrazados, la sonrisa del pelirosa siempre presente, dándole los ánimos para continuar viviendo, dejo escapar un leve suspiro al recordar el timbre de su voz cada vez que hacían el amor y el brillo en esos ojos al culminar en el éxtasis.

Se levanto caminando hacia la puerta de salida, mientras una de las criaturas que vivían ahora con el se movía dándole paso, tomo su gabardina y se dispuso a traspasar el umbral, pudo sentir como el cielo empezaba a nublarse, dejo escapar un suspiro mientras caminaba por la calle.

El cielo seguía oscureciéndose y se escuchaban truenos, mientras sus ojos se mantenían ocultos bajo unos lentes negros, dejo ver una sonrisa fría, impasible. Sus labios se movieron mientras el viento su voz se llevo.

"**Vuelve a mi****..."**

**23.30 hrs…**

Sus pasos se detuvieron frente a la mansión que se encontraba adelante, sus ojos se afilaron mientras sentía como la furia que tanto estaba luchando por contener se desbordaba, por unos momentos logro ver los ojos violeta de su amado que le sonreía repitiendo su promesa de amor.

Sus pasos avanzaron con decisión para encarar al ser más despreciable que había conocido, sabia de esos oscuros sentimientos hacia su persona, pero jamás considero que llegaría tan lejos, grave error, uno muy grave que ahora lo obligaba a seguir viviendo solo por la eternidad.

**23.55 hrs…**

Sentía la sangre caer por sus manos y podía olerla, mientras veía esos ojos color verde, la eterna sonrisa que siempre adornaba su rostro se había borrado y se sentía complacido, aun podía recordar con que tranquilidad le había confirmado Thoma sobre la muerte de su pequeño pelirosa, esa maldita sonrisa que le causaba ganas de vomitar.

También recordaba como había escuchado la conversación de Thoma con el otro hombre la noche anterior, cuando había acudido a visitarlo, mientras el se encontraba oculto de tras de la puerta del despacho de esa misma mansión, aun podía recordar con que alegría Thoma había pagado por el servicio al desconocido.

Su cuerpo temblaba de solo recordar todo lo que había sufrido su pequeño, el cual su único pecado había sido entregársele completamente, sin impórtale las amenazas de su cuñado, opiniones de ambas familias, sabia que eran diferentes, pero como evitar amarse si habían nacido el uno para el otro.

Pero Thoma y ese hombre se habían atrevido a arrebatarlo de su lado, por lo cual no los perdonaría, y como prueba de ellos, eran los dos cuerpos en el suelo bañado en sangre, donde los rostros de los dos hombres eran muecas de autentico terror.

**00.40 hrs…**

Sus pasos podían escucharse mientras se alejaba del lugar, sabia que no podía seguir a Suichi, le había prometido seguir adelante y nunca rendirse, sus ojos dejaron escapar una lagrima carmín al recordar como había encontrado el cuerpo mutilado de su pequeño, sin duda uno de los mejores magos de los tiempos, nadie podía hacerle frente cuando combatía, pero no era invencible, aun recordaba lo mucho que el pequeño había luchado por protegerlo, antes de que el perdiera la conciencia, para cuando todo había terminado ya era tarde, su pequeño se había ido dejándolo solo y destrozado.

Por eso había jurado venganza, sus ojos se posaron una vez mas en la mansión que ardía en llamas a sus espaldas, mientras regresaba a su casa para continuar recordándolo.

**01.30 hrs…**

Dejo escapar un suspiro al percibir el suave olor a fresas y primavera de su pequeño, ese olor que no parecía perderse a pesar del tiempo en esa casa, Suichi siempre habia vivido en ese lugar, acompañado de sus mascotas, que ahora lo aceptaban como el nuevo amo.

Un pequeño unicornio se le acerco buscando lamer sus dedos, sonrió con algo de ironía al pesar que nadie seria capas de comprender como una criatura de tal pureza se acercara a el, un vampiro, un bebedor de sangre, mas ninguna de las fantásticas criaturas que habitaban el lugar parecía impórtale su condición, como jamás le importo a Shuichi.

Camino al estudio buscando instintivamente la presencia de su amor, sabia que el pequeño solía pasar muchas horas en el lugar leyendo nuevos tratados de magia incrementando su poder.

**04.03 hrs…**

Sentía el cansancio llegar, no quería ir a dormir, sabia que soñaría con su amado pelirosa, con los últimos momentos que compartieron juntos antes de su cruel separación.

Su mirada parecía perdida en el ventanal mientras esperaba el amanecer, seria tan fácil cerrar sus ojos y dejar que todo terminara, mas sus cuerpo se levanto del cómodo sillón para encaminarse hacia la habitación que ambos combatían, el era conciente que no podía darse por vencido, no después de que su pequeño había luchado hasta el final para que el viviera.

**05.48 hrs…**

Sus ojos se empezaron a cerrar al momento en que el cuarto quedaba a oscuras, no sentía ningún tipo de temor por que alguien pudiera atacarlo, la mansión estaba protegida por varios hechizos que a pesar de no estar su creador perduraban, además de las criaturas que habitaban el lugar cuidaban su descanso, obedeciendo las ordenes de su antiguo amo, sus ojos dejaron escapar una lagrima carmín al percibir en sus sueños la calidez de su único amor.

**Muchos siglos después…**

**&&&&&&&&&& Vo. Bo. Suichi &&&&&&&&&&&**

**18.50 Hrs…**

Tengo caminando más de dos horas por este parque, desde muy pequeño me han gustado los parques, pero este en particular me tiene fascinado, mis ojos violetas se posan en la fuente que se encuentra al frente y sin poderlo evitar unas lagrimas cayeron, no podía olvidar el sueño tan horrible que había tenido desde niño.

Siempre me veía rodeado de sangre y algo traspasaba mi cuerpo causándome un gran dolor, mas grande del que ya tenia por las múltiples heridas en el cuerpo, para después sentir que alguien me abrazaba con desesperación, y unos ojos dorados me observaban suplicándome, quería decirle que no se preocupara que todo estaría bien pero no podía, mis labios se movían para pronunciar un juramento.

Sabia que era un sueño pero algo en ese sueño me hacia sentir que esa persona estaba sufriendo y era por mi causa, mi cuerpo se fue deslizando hasta quedar sentado en el suelo junto a la fuente, mientras me abrasaba a mi mismo y repetía muy suavemente las palabras que pronunciaba en sueños.

"**Espera… volveré" **

**&&&&&&&&&& Fin de Vo. Bo. Suichi &&&&&&&&&&&**

**&&&&&&&&&& Vo. Bo. Yuki &&&&&&&&&&&**

**19.00 hrs…**

Caminaba por las calles de Tokio sin mirar a nadie, mis pasos me llevaron a un parque algo abandonado, por unos momentos me sentí tentado en regresar a nuestro hogar pero algo me hizo seguir avanzando, de pronto unos sollozos no muy lejanos llamaron mi atención.

Mi cuerpo quedo petrificado al ver a un joven cerca de una fuente llorando, sus cabellos eran de color rosa, vestía de forma humilde, su mirada se levanto al parecer alertada para mostrar unos ojos de color violeta.

"**Shuichi?"**

Apenas si pude formular la palabra cuando ya estaba abrazándolo, podía percibir el mismo aroma que me había acompañado durante tantos siglos, el cuerpo del joven temblaba mientras era apresado por mis brazos.

Mi voz era entrecortada y emotiva, por fin la larga espera había terminado, mi amado pelirosa cumplía su jurado dado con su último aliento y yo bien sabía que jamás faltaba a sus promesas.

"**Volviste…"**

**&&&&&&&&&& Fin de Vo. Bo. Yuki &&&&&&&&&&&**

Suichi había quedado pasmado, ante el estaba el hombre que siempre había visto en sus sueños, podía sentir una vez mas su cercanía y sin poderlo evitar correspondió el abrazo, sintiéndose por fin completo, sus ojos dejaron de derramar lagrimas mientras dibujaban una hermosa sonrisa.

Su ojos violeta brillaron dejando mostrar sabiduría y poder, recuperando su memoria perdida, por fin había regresado al lado de su amor, poco a poco se separaron para poder verse, reconociéndose, sus labios se juntaron para sellar un nuevo pacto de amor.

A Yuki no importaba cuantas veces lo alejaran de su lado a Suichi, el desafiaría al mismo tiempo dispuesto a esperar si fuera necesario toda la eternidad.

Suichi también sabia que el amor que sentía Yuki sobrepasaba cualquier medida, y no había poder que los separara por que ellos eran uno solo, ahora y siempre.

No hicieron falta las palabras ambos caminaron tomados de la mano rumbo a su hogar mientras una lluvia de estrellas fugaces hacia acto de presencia como una bendición para esas almas que habían sabido afrontar una dura prueba por su amor.

"_**No renunciare a tu amor, solo por que el mundo opine que es pecado"**_

***************************************************************************

Perdon por las molestias pero he tenido que agregar los desgargos de responsabilidad. Muchas gracias por su comprencion.

Saludos

Mireya Humbolt


End file.
